Steal My Heart
by JMichellex
Summary: "Brick why are you here?" I cried falling onto the wooden floor. "You haven't been here for three years!"-"I still love you Blossom. You stole my heart. And I want to steal yours." These psychotic lovely thoughts instantly filled my head the moment my heart's instincts took over. Huh...to steal the heart of your lover. How terrifyingly beautiful...BrickxBlossom One-shot-Please R&R-


**Title: **Steal My Heart

**Pairing:** Blossom/Brick (Reds)

**Summary:** "Brick why are you here?" I cried falling onto the wooden floor. "You haven't been here for three years!" He looked at me, his glare softening. "I still love you Blossom. You stole my heart. And I want to steal yours." These psychotic lovely thoughts instantly filled my head the moment my heart's instincts took over. Huh...to steal the heart of your lover. How terrifyingly beautiful...

* * *

"Blossom." Startled I woke up with a gasp while clutching onto my chest which held my beating heart. My auburn hair was sprawled all around with slight sweat from fear. I kept having these horrible yet wonderful nightmares. I kept having blood-filled dreams ever since the day he left. I questioned what was wrong with me. How can a nightmare be wonderful yet horrible?

Silence dangerously filled the nighttime air inside my home.

"Blossom." My heart began to race faster. The whispers came again, sickly yet sweetly chanting my name.

"Blossom." The way they whispered it sent shivers down my spine.

"Blossom." It felt like someone was right next to me. It scared the living daylights out of me. Standing up I grabbed the hem of my red silk nightgown then began to put on my silk black robe which reached to my knees.

"I need some water." I murmured. I made a quick mental note to visit my doctor to talk about any prescriptions she could give me. How old was I again? Oh yeah...twenty-one. "Oh god...I must be crazy." I began to walk to the kitchen when I felt an arm wrap around my waist while a hand covered my mouth as I screamed. I tried to escape the grasp except it was powerful. Too powerful and their skin felt slightly colder than the average person.

"Shh, Blossom it's me. It's me." A husky male voice declared into my ear. At that moment I forgot about all my powers except my strength. Oh god did they drug me with antidote X? My screams full of horror couldn't escape the hands of the man. He turned me around and my pink spinel eyes met his. He's here. After years he's here. I began to scream even louder. "Blossom quiet down." He said with a slight growl."If I stop covering your mouth will you let me explain?" I nodded my head 'yes' and he released me.

"Brick why are you here?" I cried falling onto the wooden floor. "You haven't been here since graduation when we were 18. Why do you choose to come back now?"

"Blossom-" He whispered and that's when I froze. I quickly cut him off asking several questions.

"How did you even get into my house?" I stood up backing away from him, "Why are you here Brick?"

"Easy I opened the door. And Blossom I'm here for you." This is when the bittersweet tears came to my eyes as I repeatedly shook my head 'no'.

"No Brick...you left me three years ago with no means to contact me in anyway at all. Brick, you left me with a broken heart. So don't say you came for me! Hell! You don't even deserve me Brick! Because of you I've been having these unusual nightmares every single night ever since you disappeared!" I shrieked. Brick had his ruby red eyes glare at me then his glare softened. He picked me up as I struggled against him.

"Blossom, I haven't stopped loving you. You stole my heart." No...this feeling, this setting and those words were all too familiar. This is how part of the nightmare was like. "And I want to steal yours." No! He leaned in closer to my lips and stole a few kisses. I didn't mind though, I loved how his mouth caressed mine.

"I still love you Blossom. I want to steal your heart." All of a sudden it felt right to be here with him causing my mood to slightly change. My mind seemed to go along with it. These psychotic lovely thoughts instantly filled my head the moment my heart's instincts took over. Huh...to steal the heart of your lover. How terrifyingly beautiful.

"You lie." I whispered against his ear. "I don't have your heart at all." What am I doing? Isn't this how the nightmare went? Oh god I'm insane, but to live it...it feels so right. I could feel him smiling when he kissed the nape of my neck. With those words he seemed to had pushed me closer against him as I kissed back. My hands pulled his hair and our kisses became more passionate.

"Blossom I had to leave otherwise I wouldn't be able to control myself around you." I gazed up into his ruby red eyes wondering what he meant. It was then that I snapped out of it.

"No!" I can't give my heart to him again. I just can't. No matter how it yearns for him I mustn't allow it. I roughly pushed him away which seemed to surprised him. "No Brick. I'm not going through this again. Just leave...please. I don't want you here."

My heart wanted to go against my mind because it throbbed for him...but it should know that pain we went through when he disappeared without any trace of where he was going. I could've sworn I heard him growl and boy was I right. "Br-Brick?"

I screamed when he grabbed my wrist. "Damn it Blossom! I didn't want to leave you. Like I said you stole my heart! You want proof?" He shouted at me. He dragged me to the bed and removed his black shirt. He pinned my arms and I kept struggling.

"Let me go Brick!" I glared at him and shot lasers at him from my eyes. He dodged it while giving me a temporary dose of antidote XT, it was like antidote X except it was temporary. He then forced my hand to feel his cold bare chest.

"Do you see Blossom? There's no heartbeat." No heartbeat? No. It's impossible. He can't be serious

"What happened? Did you take a drug or something to make your heartbeat slow down?" What the hell? This is not normal. Plus I wonder what drugs are out there these days in order for the heart to do that.

"No! Blossom. Are you really that naive now?" Brick questioned. I was still trying to escape his grasp then his lips crash onto mine once more. His lips parted from mine and he got off of me only grasping my right wrist. He opened the my nightstand on the left and brought something out.

"Brick what is that?" I should've regret asking. When he turned around it was a jar. In that jar was a heart. I released a scream as he laughed.

"Blossom. It's my heart and like I said you stole it. Now let me steal yours." He pinned me on the queen-sized red bed as he removed my robe.

"No! Brick let go of me!" He wasn't listening. I noticed his teeth more like fangs and I shook with fear and slight pleasure. "Brick just leave and never come back if you want to steal my heart." He growled putting more pressure onto my collar bone with his lips.

"Blossom! I'm not leaving you ever! Can't you see we're soul mates?" Soul mates. My heart began beating rapidly with joy. My mind to me to embrace the love he has for me. It told me to love him back and I really wanted to say he was mine.

"No! Brick we are not soul mates...you're just a crazy fool. My soul mate isn't you and would never be you." It pained me to say those words, but I had to not let this psychotic fantasy come true. I cried out a bloodcurdling scream when his teeth pierced the nape of my neck. Blood began to flow out of me when pain turned to pleasure. His bloodstained lips met mine and I kissed him back once more. I am a fool. A poor lovestruck maiden whose lips were stained with her own thick crimson red blood.

I briefly noticed that our temperatures were now the same as well.

My body began to feel weak and dizzy all of a sudden. I kept fighting the urge to close my eyes. I noticed Brick on top of me with a smile. Then I could feel him carrying me bridal style out of my bed as my vision faded away to the darkness.

An hour or so later I woke up. Positioning my self in a sitting position I noticed that this was not my room. I was somewhere else. I got out of the bed whose covers were a dark bloody red. Then a scent I was far too familiar with came. Blood. It was blood and it strangely smelled delicious.

I want to stay, to stay with a man I love to let him steal my heart as I did his. Those were my thoughts as I had my frail fingers touch my lips. His kisses brought me warmth. His bloodstained kisses tasted delicious. I wonder how his blood would taste like when I bit into his neck. No! I had to escape.

What the heck did he do to me?

I began to hesitantly walk when another dizzy spell washed over me.

"Blossom you need more sleep. Go back to bed for now." My head snapped towards the direction of the voice. It was Brick and he happened to be at the bedroom door casually leaning onto it without a shirt. And I couldn't help, but look at his neck where his jugular vein was, pumping with fresh blood. To be able to bite into his flesh and enjoy the taste of the red liquid. It was highly tempting.

Pointing a finger towards his direction I began to shout, "You psychotic bastard! You kidnapped me!" Immediately within a second he came over to where I was. I had to get out of here. Using my ice-breath as a distraction I froze his feet to the floor and ran out of the room. There was no way I was staying here. I had to use the wall to help me keep balance as I sloppily ran onto the wooden floor, which was quite difficult not to slip on. All of a sudden I felt his hand grabbing my ankle as I screamed causing me to fall.

I tried to use my nails to penetrate the wooden floor, but alas due to my ill-like being at the moment I could do nothing except only try with all my might. "Let go of me Brick! I don't want this!"

"Blossom I could tell you're lying..." He was telling the truth about me lying, my mind and heart kept telling me to stay with him. Every single part of my body was going against me for him. But my will made me realize that I didn't want to lose my sanity. If I were to stay here with him I was bound to be lost in a sick psychotic dream.

He picked me up along with turning me around to look at him once more and it was then I saw the blood that was on him. He let go of my arms with a smile, but he must have noticed the questions I wanted to ask because he began to speak with a smirk. "I took our hearts out and had them switched with each other so now you have a part of me with you and I have you with me. Like I said all those times Blossom, you stole my heart."

I was shaking with fear and looked down at my nightgown to see all of the blood stains. I put my hands onto my chest, but I couldn't feel any heartbeat. "This isn't possible...Brick why is my heart not beating?"

"You mean _my_ heart darling."

"I don't care which heart Brick!" I shouted, "I want to know why the heart inside of me now isn't beating!" In the moonlight as he smiled I could see his white fangs.

"Well Blossom, we are both dead." No. No. No. I was not dead! There is no way I'm dead and still here! "I crave only your blood Blossom just like you're craving for only mine." Skin the same temperature of a recent corpse, cravings of blood, fangs...vampires.

"Brick are you a vampire?" I hesitantly asked. He paused for a second with confusion then began to laugh that sounded like it belonged to a crazy sadistic man.

"I guess you can say that Blossom...Oh I guess you can say that." He was distracted. I turned and ran right out of his sight. I don't want to lose my sanity. I didn't want to leave, but I am not choosing to go insane! When I reached the door that could lead me to freedom I felt his muscular arms wrap around my waist. "I've missed you for so long. I had to leave to control myself otherwise I'm afraid I would've lost control drinking your blood. That's how much I'm addicted to your scent..."

His kisses on my collarbone made electricity shoot throughout my whole body. I couldn't let this last any longer. "Well I didn't miss you at all." He held me closer to him to which I protested against yet love at the same time.

"Blossom, why do you make things difficult for me?" He gently whispered having our foreheads touch one another.

"No Brick, you're the one making things difficult. I just want to go home..." I replied gazing straight into his eyes. Did I really want to leave? I love him. Do I have to leave?

"Blossom you are home." Home. The way he said it made me giddy with joy. I live at home with him. My lips curved into a smile. I was home with Brick. I laughed happily. He loves me and I love him. He has my heart like I have his. That made me laugh even more.

'I'm home..." I murmured, "I'm at my lovely home." His teeth sunk into my neck as blood was drawn. His eyes gazed up to mine then my lips and I knew what he was thinking. His tainted lips met mine. Then we parted I looked down at his neck and kissed it. When the moment was right I bit into his skin letting his blood enter my mouth.

I looked up at him with a wide grin and mouthed the words 'I love you.' He took pleasure knowing that I wanted to stay with him and carried me to our room. Our lovely room. I know what people are thinking, 'Why give up when I tried to fight against it with my all?' Well I wanted to live in this fantasy even if people thought it was mad and insane. It was because I stole his heart and it was also because he stole mine. Literally.


End file.
